


Catch me in your arms (and don’t let me go)

by justmarcialima



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soft Dean Winchester, Swimming, Swimming Pools, but she tried anyways, ridiculous swim trunks, the author doesn't know how to swim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: Castiel doesn't know how to swim.Dean makes his goal to teach him.





	Catch me in your arms (and don’t let me go)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to swim so that prompted this fanfic. I wish someone would just teach me without me needing to take classes since I'm 22. 
> 
> Please enjoy and please leave kudos and comments.

Understandably Dean Winchester didn’t had many nice moments with his father growing up. John Winchester had been a caring and loving father before Mary died and then he had suffered a change so sudden that it almost gave Dean whiplash. Gone was the attentive and patient father the boy was accustomed with and in his place was a man he barely recognized. Dean was sad to know that Sammy would never meet the great man their father used to be and he would be deprived of a loving mother as well. That was the reason why Dean tried to be such a caring older brother. 

One of better memories of his childhood was when their father taught them how to swim. Dean had been eight and Sam was four, so their father had deemed them old enough to learn. He took them to a deserted lake in a Sunday morning and spent the whole day drilling into their head how to swim properly and telling them it was an important skill to have if they needed to save someone during a hunt. Dean had scoffed in his head, not knowing that a couple of years into the future his father would be right and he would save a person from drowning in a lake by a vengeful spirit. 

They kept returning to the lake until John deemed them excellent swimmers. It was quite a time before he deemed Sam ready so they kept returning long after Dean already knew how to swim. He usually stayed floating in the calm waters of the lake while his father drilled Sam. John always brought food for them after and Dean remembered all of this fondly while Sam probably had hated it. 

Which was why Dean was appalled to know that Cas didn’t knew how to swim. It had been a successful hunt and they were all crammed into the Impala talking when Castiel had dropped the bomb. Dean couldn’t even remember what had prompted the subject but the cat was out of the bag now. 

“How do you not know how to swim?” Dean asked in a shocked tone. 

“I’m an angel.” Cas responded matter-of-factly. “I don’t need to know how to swim. I don’t even need to breath.” 

“But Cas…!” Dean spluttered. “Swimming is a thing that people need to know.” He expressed. “How about when you were human? What if you had drowned in that meantime?” 

“Dean, I didn’t even saw a puddle during that time.” Cas rolled his eyes. 

“But you could have!” He glanced at the angel through the rearview mirror. “That’s it! As soon as we get home I’ll teach you how to swim.” 

“We might need to buy him some swim trunks first.” Sam said something for the first time since the discussion had started. “He can’t swim in a suit and trench coat.” 

“It’s settled then.” Dean nodded. “The first Target we pass you’re going to buy swim trunks.” He glanced rapidly at Cas. 

“I don’t have any money.” Cas raised an eyebrow. 

“You can borrow Sam’s credit card.” Dean said smirking. 

“Hey!” Sam protested faintly. He knew it was a lost cause. 

\--

Dean told Cas to meet him at the bunker’s pool exactly a day after they came home, since they all needed the rest. Jack was out on a hunt and Dean made a mental note to also ask the boy if he knew how to swim, but Dean was pretty sure he didn’t so that was why he asked Cas to buy Jack a swim trunk as well so Dean could teach the kid when he came back. 

Dean was already inside the water waiting for Cas in his black and plain swim trunks. Dean told everyone he didn’t do shorts but he loved swimming so he had those for whenever he needed. Cas was currently late so Dean was floating with his eyes closed inside the pool and letting the weight of the water calm him. 

“I feel unexpectedly nude.” He heard Castiel’s deep voice grumble, making Dean open his eyes. Cas was walking towards the pool wearing only his swim trunks. Suddenly there was a lot of tanned skin coming towards Dean, making him swallow dry at the sight. Cas was fit, the hunter didn’t knew if he had James Novak to thank for it. 

“What are you wearing?” Dean’s voice sounded high pitched even to his ears and he blushed. 

Castiel looked down and responded. “Swim trunks.” 

“I can see that.” Dean rolled his eyes. Castiel’s trunks were riding really low on his hips, one little push and they would be off. Dean shook his head at the thought. “Why do your swim trunks have dogs on it?” Castiel’s trunks were light blue with silhouettes of little orange daschaunds on it. It was ridiculous and endearing, kinda like Cas himself. 

“It was cute.” He shrugged. 

Dean tried not to smile but it was without success. “Come here.” He said softly and Cas walked slowly towards the pool. “We’re gonna start at the shallow part and you’ll need to hold onto that.” He motioned to a training board down at the shallow part of the pool. As soon as he got there he stood, the water hitting on his ribs. “Get in the pool, Cas.” He commanded and the angel did as he was told, not shivering from the cold as Dean had before his body temperature adjusted. The water hit above Castiel’s chest, demonstrating their height different. “Ok, now you’re gonna hold onto this and float.” He gave Cas the training board. 

“And how do I do that?” Cas asked as he grabbed the board. 

“Just release your body and relax. You don’t need to be afraid, I’ll be here the whole time.” He assured. 

“Dean, if I release my body I won’t be here. You’ll be with a dead vessel on the water since Jimmy isn’t here anymore.” He pointed at his head. 

“No, Cas!” Dean sighed. “Not like that, release your body in the sense of letting go and just floating.” 

“I still don’t understand.” Castiel had a confused frown on his face. 

“Fine, I’ll just show you.” Dean rolled his eyes and went behind Cas, placing his hands on the angel’s upper arms. A shiver passed through the angel’s body that had nothing to do with the cold since it hadn’t bothered him before. “Just relax.” He said softly against the angel’s ear and placed a hand on his nape. “Do you trust me?” He whispered. 

“Do you even have to ask me that?” He whispered back in that gravelly voice of his. 

Dean smirked. “Then just let go. Of everything.” 

Castiel did just that. He let go of the board, of his sense of gravity… Of his heart. Although that one had already belonged to Dean for a long time now. Suddenly he felt himself floating and he didn’t even realized he had closed his eyes until he opened them again and saw Dean’s green eyes staring at him from above. Dean’s hands were still on his upper arms, holding him so he wouldn’t float away. 

“This is relaxing.” Castiel whispered. 

“I told you.” Dean smiled. “Floating is the best part of swimming. But anyone can do that, if they just trust enough to let go.” 

“Well, not everyone has an instructor they can trust with their life.” He smiled. 

“You only trust me with your life because you know you can’t drown.” He gave a little chuckle. 

“I would trust you with my life even if I was human, Dean. I’ve done it before many times.” He said seriously, making Dean blush. 

Clearing his throat the green eyed hunter said:

“I think you are ready for the training board.” 

They rearranged until Castiel was with his upper body above the board while the floated. 

“Now, you will start moving your legs up and down inside the water.” He said softly. “You will realize that the water is quite dense but keep going.”

Cas started moving his legs in a perfect fashion. “Am I doing it right?” He asked. 

“Perfectly.” Dean smiled at him. “Maybe Jimmy knew how to swim and his body has muscle memory of it.” 

“That would be fortunate in this situation.” Cas said. 

“Now that your legs are moving, you’ll need to move your arms as well.” Castiel did as he was told and Dean corrected his instance a little bit until he deemed him ready. “Ok, now I’ll take your training board and see if you manage to swim. If you go under don’t panic, just hold your breath and stand.” Castiel just nodded again and Dean took away his training board making Castiel drop to the bottom of the pool as he was certain he would. The angel stood up, spluttering water and looking like a drowned kitten with his black hair soaking wet and splattered on his forehead. Dean’s fingers itched to push it back. 

“That didn’t work.” The blue eyed man said.

“Oh, don’t you say?!” Dean said sarcastically. “It’s because you’re not synchronizing your legs with your arms. 

“Let’s try again.” He said with a determined look on his face. 

They’ve tried it many times. So many times that Dean felt like his whole body was shriveled like a prune. 

“Maybe we should try again another day.” He sighed drained from the exercise. 

“No, I think I got it this time.” Cas said. 

Dean did the whole process again and Cas didn’t drop, he even managed to swim towards Dean’s arms making the man catch him with a big smile on his face. 

“You did it, Cas!” Dean was so elated that the angel had managed to swim the little distance that before he could realize what he was doing he was kissing Cas. Castiel’s mouth tasted like chrorine and something that was entirely Cas. Before Dean could panic and stop what he was doing, Castiel kissed him back and deepened the kiss. They stayed that way for a long time, until Dean had to catch his breath. 

“If I knew you would react that way, I would have learned how to swim a long time ago.” He whispered against Dean’s lips and the man laughed fully and content. 

“Yeah, well. I’m just glad I am a terrific teacher.” He said, looking into the angel’s mesmerizing blue eyes. He never wanted to stop looking at them. 

Cas almost rolled his eyes when he went to kiss Dean again. “Shut up, Dean.” He mumbled before covering Dean’s lips with his own. 

Dean indeed did shut up.


End file.
